


Shoot It Full Of Wine

by spacesbetweenseconds



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Drinking Games, F/F, Genderswap, Girls Kissing, Truth or Dare, Voyeurism, which is my favorite kind of kissing tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-06
Updated: 2013-12-06
Packaged: 2018-01-03 15:26:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1072072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacesbetweenseconds/pseuds/spacesbetweenseconds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Don’t even bother calling it truth or dare, Lou." Lianne muttered, taking a reluctant sip from her bottle of moscato. "We all know that game really means tell us who you like or do something sexual, and either way it gets so awkward.”</i>
</p>
<p>Or, the girls are hanging out at Harrie's house drinking, and Lou suggests a game of truth or dare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shoot It Full Of Wine

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a short little thing that was asked of me in a 3 sentence fic meme, and per usual it ran away from me, but in a good way? yeah.
> 
> No beta/britpick.  
> Title from Tom Waits' "New Coat Of Paint".  
> Originally posted [here](http://biggrumpybabyjesus.tumblr.com/post/66946995341/girl-direction-truth-or-dare-either-ot5-or-pairing-of).

"Don’t even bother calling it truth or dare, Lou." Lianne muttered, taking a reluctant sip from her bottle of moscato. "We all know that game really means tell us who you like or do something sexual, and either way it gets so awkward.”

Zayne was getting comfortable lying between Lou’s thighs, her head resting between Lou’s breasts. She rolled her eyes. “Li, babe, that’s why it’s fun.” Her smile was fond, despite attempts at acting exasperated. 

Noelle, who had just cracked another beer, pulled her hair out of her face and up into a bun. “I wanna go first! Me first!” Her cheeks were bright pink, as per usual, but the flush of drinking suited her. The sigh that escaped Lianne’s mouth at everyone else’s enthusiasm was impressive. But, she nodded. “Okay, someone ask me.”

Harrie had remained quiet, sipping some obnoxiously green mixed drink made from the liquor she’d found in Robin’s cabinet. “Okay, Nell, truth or dare?”

"Truth."

"Who do you most want to see kiss each other, out of the five of us?" Harrie quietly finished her drink, and her eyes glowed, glassy in the dim light.

"If I’m honest?"

"Well, yeah," Lou replied, mindlessly playing with Zayne’s hair. "That’s the point of truth.” Everyone in their group knew that she was being short with Noelle because she wanted to be one of the two she picked, so they didn’t fault her for it.

"Probably Zayne and Lianne. But like, with Lou still behind her?” The game was a thin veil at best. They all knew that it was going to happen. 

“Heyyyyyy,” Harrie said from Noelle’s side.

“Sorry, babe. I’ll kiss you where it counts later to make up for it.” Noelle scratched Harrie behind the ear and Harrie almost purred.

“Oooh. Well played. I get the best view!” Lou grinned.

"Have at it, Li. I’m waiting."

Lianne took a dramatic swig from her bottle, which became more of a chug. “Voyeurs, the lot of you.” She crawled over, seating herself in a straddle across Zayne’s hips. She couldn’t help but smile as she went in for the kill.

Their mouths met, just a press at first. Zayne gave in quickly to the feeling of a mouth on hers, opening up to it. They kissed, rougher then. The occasional gasp falling from Lou’s mouth above them. Lianne’s hand was teasing at Zayne’s ribcage, unsure if that was taking it too far, her mind clouded by the wine. Zayne reached for Lianne’s hand, pulling it up to cup Zayne’s breast through the thin cotton of her shirt, letting out a little ‘oh’ at the contact.

When they pulled away, Lianne was breathing heavily, her flushed chest rising and falling in tandem with Zayne’s. “Right. Who’s next?”


End file.
